


如何寫好一封情書

by aquapo1is



Category: RWBY
Genre: Love Letters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquapo1is/pseuds/aquapo1is
Summary: 孩子們團爸操碎了心:)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	如何寫好一封情書

Qrow這天早上難得的放假，他給自己放的。當清晨第一縷照進他的房間時他甚至有了「噢，美好的一天」的想法。然而這想法在他吃完早飯回到房間煙消雲散。他茫然地佇立，看着今早為了通風打開的窗戶神色說不上的怪異。

厄運。照常運作是吧。棒極了。

Qrow妥協地歎了一聲，姑且找了一下原本放臨窗的桌子的東西。他知道以他的運氣找到的機率形同負數，只好期望不會被誰撿到。被燒燬也好，被沖刷也好，看不出原形就好了。

此時有人在門外喊了他的名字。

「Qrow。」  
「門沒鎖。」

噗嗞一聲門滑開，Ace Ops的隊長挑眉，眼前的Qrow的背影在講述他的悲哀和失落。他聳肩，朝Qrow邁步。

「伙計，你心情似乎不太好啊。」  
「沒事。一向的。」Qrow轉身，琥珀紅的眸子黏在Clover身上，「你找我？」

Clover拿起手上一小綑信封，艾緑瞳示意它們的存在，勾起嘴角。

「信？」Qrow問。  
「情書。」

Qrow放在身側的手不由得一僵，額角冒出冷汗，趁着Clover不在意時回復常態。

「所以你來炫耀？Ironwood給你的工作看來不多啊。」  
「我認為你會有興趣才帶過來。而且將軍給的工作是很多。」  
「為甚麼你會這麼想？」

Clover拉着他的手臂坐在床邊，Qrow半推半就坐下來，和他相隔約莫三十厘米。Clover將信放在他們之間，摸起第一封，取出信紙。Qrow偷偷看了那一疊情書，信封和信紙是簡潔的白色，Altas風格的。他暗暗鬆了口氣。

小麥色的手握着紙，放在他們之間好讓兩人都能看清。  
「『親愛的Clover：  
從第一眼我就知道你是超棒的人。我喜歡你。我們來交往吧。』」Clover意味深長地瞥了Qrow一眼，「『愛你的Qrow上。』」  
「哈？」

Qrow回神，探頭視線來回在紙上的文字，Clover不閃不避，灰黑的髮搔癢他的脖子。

是他侄女的字跡。

「Ruby……」  
「明白我找你的原因了吧。」Clover一指床上的信，攤手，「來，我們爽快地讀完它們。」  
「你認真？」  
「我看着不像嗎？」  
「呃——好吧。」Qrow歎氣，「先說好了：這些不是我寫的。」  
「我知道。」Clover靜靜地道。

Clover把手上的信擱一旁，挑起另一封。

「『Clover：  
你的出現宛如夜幕的流星，稀少而珍貴。你為了我而停留，給予機會讓我抓緊。我可以肯定的告訴你，你是我遇見最與眾不同的人。不是身分，不是能力，而是你的存在本身於我別具意義。真的。  
雖然和你認識日子不長，我相信你是我可以託付的人。我的未來需要你。  
Qrow上。』」

在Clover臉不紅氣不喘讀畢，Qrow單手摀住半張臉，一手撐在大腿，他用姿勢演示了無奈的意思。

噢，小貓咪。

「Blake是條小書蟲。」  
「哼嗯，她寫得挺好。」  
「無法否認。」  
「哪一部分？」  
「你知道我在說甚麼。」Qrow瞪了嬉皮笑臉的Clover一眼。

Clover接着讀下一封信。

「『Clover Ebi：  
BFF(Boy Friend Forever)!!!  
Qrow Branwen。』哇噢，直接了當。」

「一定是Nora。」  
「個性鮮明。」  
「你倒是評價起來了啊？這是甚麼比賽嗎？情書比賽？」  
「而上款寫的是我的名字，我想我有足夠理由當評委？」  
「哈哈哈，不好笑。」  
Qrow輕捶了Clover的臂膀一下，結實的肌肉使他的攻擊如同抓癢，Clover彎眉一笑。

Clover又拿起另一封信。

「『Ace Ops的隊長：  
讓它實現吧，獵人。  
小鬼們的保姆。』——這是誰的？」

「Weiss。」

Weiss的字跡微微向左傾斜，左撇子的習慣。Ruby也是如此。

「我得向她徵收版權費。這可是我先說的。」  
「拜託，別這麼小氣。」  
「護犢子嗎，保姆？」  
「冰雪公主手頭沒麼多錢，你再拿Winter可要先站出來替她出頭。屆時我和Weiss站同一陣線你別說不公平哈。」  
「看在你的份上。」

看來Clover放棄了他無恥的想法。

「『Clover：  
我不知道我寫甚麼才能讓你答應，所以我選擇寫你的一些優點。  
你是貼心的人，也很温柔，和你粗獷的外表有些出入，但你一直對孩子們很上心，幫了很大忙。你的陪伴同樣是莫大的幫助。謝謝。  
Qrow。』謝謝Qrow。」

「我重複，這不是我寫的。」  
「你知道嗎，這是我的榮幸。」  
「不是我！這實際上是Jaune寫的！」

Qrow撇開視線，輕歎一聲。那群孩子閒到這地步冒充他給Clover寫情書嗎？看來他們不懂打發時間啊。  
艾緑瞳來回信紙和Qrow，拿起另一封情書。

「你挺了解他們嘛。」Clover說，打開他要讀的內容。  
「甚麼？」  
「我是說他們很幸運。你有好好注意每個人的個性吧。不止是你的侄女們。」  
「共同行動久了自然就會發現的。不是特別的事吧。」  
「Qrow。」

琥珀紅瞳接收Clover怪責的神色，Qrow搔搔後頸。Clover似乎在讓Qrow習慣如何坦然地接受讚賞，他的方法便是不停尋找他的優點然後誇他，不拐彎抹角。但Qrow需要更多的時間適應橫空出現一個人將他看待成一個美好的人，並且毫不吝嗇讓讚賞之辭如甘霖降在他上。直到Qrow能夠適應前，Clover希望能見證那個過程。

Clover清清喉嚨，眼神閃過一絲錯愕。

「『英俊的Clover：  
來幹一場吧！  
愛偷偷看你的Qrow。』我以為這是我的習慣。」  
「以眼還眼。你別想着我不知道。」Qrow看着Yang的字跡，野丫頭。他默念一句。  
「所以大家都知道。要來幹麼？」  
「幹甚麼？」  
「Qrow，你是大人，你會不明白？」

Qrow白了他一眼，將下一封信塞給他。

「讀。」  
「好吧。」

Clover沒有勉強Qrow回答，他們是大人，這點暗示了然於心，但說穿就不好玩了。

「『Clover，你是我第一株的幸運草。如果可以我想把你戴在身上作裝飾，或者是別在耳畔，如此一來世界看起來像灑了一層金鱗，閃閃發光。但是你的意義來得比萬分之一沉重，我需要在你身邊找答案。Qrow Branwen發誓這是真的。』真可愛。這是你的想法嗎？」Clover扭頭問。  
「這其實來自一個14歲的小伙子。」  
「『Qrow Branwen發誓這是真的。』」  
「天，Clover Ebi你有這麼天真的嗎？」Qrow質疑的目光審視Ace Ops的隊長。

他們之間剩下最後一封信，Clover在Qrow的注視下拿起並讀出內容。

「『Clover：  
有些事找當事人面對面才能說清。  
Qrow。』」  
「Ren單純懶得寫吧。他算是最清醒的一個。」  
「同意。」

這樣Clover帶來的情書已經讀完了。Qrow安心之餘又有些惋惜，Clover沒有停留的理由，他該回去執勤了。

然而Clover不急着離開，從褲袋掏出牛皮紙信封，一晃，Qrow訝異得一句也說不出口，無意識想取回信封，卻縮回手臂。

那是今早Qrow遺失的東西，而Clover不該看的。

「我剛才來的途中Penny將這信交給我。她說收件人寫的是我的名字，又不是Atlas的紙張，猜是有人從遠方寄來，難得跨過國度Penny認為它該到達它的目的地。」  
「哦。」  
Clover打開信紙，緩緩開口。  
「『Clover：  
成為我的。』」

Qrow瞥見信上沒有署名因而鬆了口氣。他可以裝作不知情蒙混過去，讓他不見東西的事當作沒發生。

Clover盯着信紙，「沒有下款。但幸運的是，我認得這筆跡。」

艾緑和嫣紅在空中交匯，Clover一副意料之內。

「Qrow。承認吧。你該知道即使你不親自交給我，我總會收到的。」

片刻沉默，Qrow從面無表情轉化為輕笑。

「『你的厄運符，Qrow。』你會嗎？」  
「當然。我還要天天把你往身上掛。」  
「哈哈，不好笑。」

Clover將抱擁不知所措的Qrow，交換第一吻。

﹡後話

  
過了一週，Clover收到聲稱一封來自Qrow的信。這次他又找來Qrow來研究。

Qrow一看信紙，煩躁地喊了一聲。

「我要踹爆他屁股！」  
「至少內容十分有趣啊。」

親愛的可愛Clover：  
你波浪卷的金髮在你暴走時掀起龍捲風，藍眼晶瑩剔透，似是天空的剪影。我想和你約個會——

「我去打個電話！」

Qrow氣呼呼掏出卷軸，點了Tai的號碼打通。

「喂，Tai？你的寫的都是甚麼垃圾？Clover是漢子！噁心叭啦個啥！真想不到你這樣居然能討到老婆！而且這奇怪的情書比賽早完了。甚麼？對啦，我交了男友啦！你有意見？……」

過了五分鐘。

Qrow黑着臉回來。

「誰？」

「我侄女們的父親。」

「噢……有趣。」

「啊？」

「嗯？」

**Author's Note:**

> Emmm...V7E11劇情峰迴路轉，吃着糖突地糊了一臉
> 
> Clover雖然忠誠但不愚忠，大膽推測他會丟了飯碗
> 
> Clover：Ironwood將軍是我的上司，所以我選擇Qrow
> 
> 哈哈


End file.
